Video Games
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Summary is inside. Not what it seems to be. This is the first DP/Big Hero 6 story, so please read and review! I hope you enjoy it! :D


**Hi everyone, it's me, CorinnetheAnime! I'm here with a oneshot that I just came up with after watching "Big Hero 6." I just had to do this crossover after I watched the movie, so I hope you guys like it. **

**Summary: Panting, an armored figure ran through the desolate streets of a ruined city, looking around the area in all directions. Debris was everywhere and a black fog covered the sky; the signs of destruction and chaos. The armored figure stopped and lowered his gun, staring into the abyss. Suddenly, a shriek resounded through the air, making the stranger point his gun at the sky, waiting for the monster to appear...**

**Rating: K+**

**This is not what it looks like, okay? I don't own DP or Big Hero 6. I do own a cool Minnie Mouse sweater.**

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?" A young, brown-haired, blue-eyed boy wearing a black suit stated in horror as he watched a burning skyscraper falling, plummeting towards the ground and the inhabitants as well. Screams filled the air all around the boy as people rushed past him, running away from the danger.<p>

The once-blue sky is now smothered with grayish-black clouds, shadowing the apocalyptic world from the sun; multiple buildings and houses collapsed from the fires and the shrieks of humans and monsters resounded through the air. The boy ran through the crowd, towards the destruction.

"Sis, please be okay! Please be okay!" He muttered anxiously to himself, shoving past the people. However, a loud roar filled the air, making the boy close his eyes and clasp his ears to block out the deafening sound. Most of the people were gone, leaving the teenager all alone on the empty streets.

When the roar had finally stopped, the boy opened his eyes, noticing a strange, winged, ghoulish creature, staring at him with its unearthly yellow eyes. It opened its maw, revealing hundreds of razor sharp teeth, and lunged at the boy, claws extended.

The lad quickly dodged the attack, making the beast crash into the broken slabs of cement. The teen took this moment as an opportunity to escape, running far from the creature. The heinous animal watched him move and immediately gave chase after him, screeching and snarling.

"_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead, sis!" _The boy raced through the desolate streets, trying to find the house and to shake off the hellish creature. He then felt a large object at his side of his suit and mentally face-palmed himself. "_Of course, I forgot about the gun!"_

He unsheathed a long-range gun and loaded it, watching the winged demon approach from the corner of his eye. "This will take you down for sure." The teen then aimed at the beast, who noticed the former and immediately pounced towards him, going for the kill. The boy waited for the right moment, his finger on the trigger...

BOOM!

Almost immediately, a black blur slammed into the demon, destroying its side. The beast gave an anguished howl before it slowly evaporated, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes on the ground. The teen watched in awe as the figure walked towards him, revealing himself to be a young man, about sixteen. He wore a pitch-black soldier suit, obviously one of the higher ranked officers. His sharp green eyes looked down at the boy who nervously chuckled.

"Soldier, you're supposed to be with the others! What are you doing here?!" He asked in a stern, gruff tone. The boy frowned and lowered his gun to his side.

"I have to save my sister! She's still out there!" He gestured to the lower region of the ruined city, his blue eyes watching the destruction. The man shook his head solemnly before placing his helmet back on.

"It's too dangerous! She's probably with the others anyway. Now, return to your post and get the citizens to safety! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"No, I'm going to save my sister! I have to, I know she's out there! She's in danger!" Before the man could answer, the boy was off, rushing towards downtown. He ignored the shouts and threats of the officer, his mind set on one objective as he reloaded his gun.

_"Don't worry, sis! I'm coming!"_

* * *

><p>Eventually, after reaching the center of downtown, the boy came across a dilapidated house, its roof collapsed, and its broken timbers soiled from the soot. The boy remained alert as he slowly approached the home, opening the burnt door.<p>

"Hello? Sis?" He called softly, his eyes scanning for any signs of life or movement. He walked through the mess, carefully moving aside any stone and pebbles in his way. "SIS? ARE YOU HERE?"

The room was quiet fro a few moments, but then a muffled cry was heard, coming from a large mountain of cement and debris from the caved roof and walls. The boy dropped the gun as he frantically removed the rocks and the slabs of cement, his eyes showing worry and fear.

"I'M HERE! JUST HOLD ON!" The young teenager cried, digging even faster through the pile of rocks. His gloved hands started to bleed from the pointed parts of the concrete, but the boy continued to dig like a dog, looking for the family member.

After a few minutes of digging, the boy came across an arm, caked with blood and dirt. He immediately removed the extra weight on top of it, revealing a young red-haired girl: her body was covered in cuts and scrapes, and her left leg was bent at an odd angle. The girl's eyes fluttered opened, revealing ruby-colored orbs.

"Big brother, you came for me." She stated quietly, her eyes struggling to stay open. The teen immediately picked her up bridal-style, careful not to move her broken leg too much.

"I'm here and I'll get you out of here before-" He was instantly interrupted by a nearby, terrifying screech; a demon is nearby. The boy quickly rose to the feet, the girl holding on to him for dear life. He stared off into the outside, spotting another winged ghoul on the bleak streets. He wished that he had the officer with him, but now wasn't the time for regrets.

"We must be sneaky, sis. Make no noise." The girl obliged, closing her mouth. The brother then snuck out the back door, going behind the row of houses into an alley. He watched the beast from his peripheral vision as he rushed down the shadowed passageway, clutching his sister tightly.

Unfortunately, a deafening roar filled the skies, breaking the silence. The boy and girl cringed from the terrible sound as they escaped down the alley, looking back to make sure it didn't find them. They failed to notice a large, black figure in the skies, watching them with its cold, blood-red eyes. It gave another howl before it swooped down toward them, its skeletal wings destroying the bricked roofs of many houses.

The young sister looked up and screamed in terror as she noticed the large, black demon in the clouds, dive-bombing towards them. "Joseph, watch out!"

The mentioned teen noticed the evil creature and immediately evaded into a passage sand-witched between two buildings. The demon crashed into the back alley, making a crater into the concrete. It shook its head clear of debris and roared at the two kids before lunging at them...

* * *

><p>"Watch out for that dragon!" A young fourteen-year old boy with black hair and brown eyes called out as his fingers and thumbs pushed vigorously on the game controller buttons.<p>

The scene showed a common sight: two boys lounging on a couch in a dark room, the only light coming from the television. The boy with brown eyes and black hair was Hiro Hamada, a kid genius and young superhero of San Fransokyo, and the other boy, also with black hair but sporting baby blue eyes, was Danny Fenton, the famous ghost hero of Amity Park. The latter and his family had taken a long vacation to the metropolis on the western coast, where he met Hiro and his friends. As of now, they are playing an apocalyptic video game, rumored to be impossible to win.

"Danny, I need you, NOW!" Hiro cried as his character was about to be incinerated by the black beast. The ghost boy flicked the joystick to the right, making his character turn into the alley, only for the two to be burned from the demonic dragon. The opponent cackled cruelly as the words,"GAME OVER" flashed on the multiplayer screen, signaling their loss.

Both teens cried out in frustration. "WE WERE SO CLOSE!" They yelled in unison. Their exclaims were heard by a certain marshmallow robot who walked mechanically toward them, blinking its black eyes.

"I've heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax stated calmly, staring blankly at the two, frustrated teens.

Hiro's eyes widened at the question and chuckled reassuringly. "Nothing's wrong, Baymax. We just lost the video game, that's all."

The large, white robot blinked, processing the statement. "Playing in the dark can ruin your eyes. I suggest to turn on the light." Baymax then walked over to the light switch, knocking a few objects off the shelves along the way, making the two boys stare in disbelief. He flicked it on, filling the room with bright light.

Both boys squinted from the sudden brightness in the bedroom, their eyes adjusting to the surroundings. The clumsy robot then turned to the two boys. "I will scan you both for injuries."

Hiro immediately rushed to the robot, waving his hands wildly. "No, we don't need a scan."

"Scan complete. You have sustained no injuries, however, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing frustration and anger. Would you like a hug?"

The black-haired genius groaned in response. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

Danny sniggered from the event. He picked up the controller and gestured the boy to sit back on the couch. "Well, you ready for round two?"

Hiro sighed, walking over and plopping down on the couch, grabbing the black console. However, just as he was about to start the game, he felt two white, marshmallow arms wrap around his form, hugging him.

"You will be alright. There, there." Baymax replied robotically, patting the teen's head genuinely. Danny tried very hard not to laugh at the scene; Hiro gave the ghost teen a mock glare as the robot friend let go of him, returning to his red suitcase to recharge.

Hiro gave a miniscule smile at his friend, Baymax as the robot charged up his battery. The brown-eyed lad then gave a determined look at the screen, pressing the start button his controller. "You're going down this time, Fenton."

"You're on, Hiro."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, this is the first DPBig Hero 6 crossover story! And it's my first crossover story as well! I know this isn't my greatest work, but after watching the movie today, I just had to do this one. I am HORRIBLE at oneshots, argh! Oh well, at least I made a crossover. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND POSITIVE REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! I WILL NOT ACCEPT FLAMES! And if you didn't see the movie yet, I suggest you watch it; it's awesome!**


End file.
